Sarada's First Kiss
by Raisa Kushinada
Summary: WARNING: MANGA SPOILERS! Sarada and Boruto had a special encounter, an accidental one in fact. Once Sasuke hears about this news, he brings the Uchiha family to teach Uzumaki Naruto an important lesson about personal space [ONE-SHOT]. Rated T for Inappropriate Language. Characters: Sarada U., Sasuke U., Sakura U., Naruto U., Hinata U., Boruto U., Himawari U.


_**Sarada's First **__**Kiss**_

Please know that this is my FIRST ever FanFiction that will be published for anyone to read.

* * *

_**THERE ARE SPOILERS SO DON'T READ PASS THIS LINE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OR SEEN THE ANIME UNTIL CHAPTER 700**_

* * *

Raisa: *waves* Hello there fellow readers on the interwebs! You can call me Raisa, Amano or even... Usuratonkachi (jk plz don't ; - ;). Now that I have read Chapter 700 in the Manga, I thought It'd be a good idea to write about when Sasuke comes home and get's married to Sakura (OMFG MY LIFE DREAM HAS COME TRUE,SHE'S SUCH A GOD DAMN LUCKY GIRL.) Then has a child named Sarada. Then Naruto marries Hinata and have 2 kids (Boruto and Himawari). Let's start shall we. If you want more little stories like this then give me feedback and I'll write more about the small cute little happenings in the Uchiha household ^.^

P.S Sorry if some characters are OC: Sarada, Boruto, Himawari (especially this one), Sasuke (I think I made him a little too affectionate)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**_

* * *

_**~Flash Back~ **_(this is literally a copy of the end of chapter 699, with some added description)

Sakura was with Kakashi and Sasuke walked towards them. Kakashi had become Hokage after the forth ninja war. His head in line with the previous Hokage's."...Well... To be honest... Under any normal circumstances, you'd have been locked away. Imprisoned for life..." Kakashi lectured Sasuke about his wrong-doings. "The only reason your wishes are being entertained and all your actions up till now pardoned... Is because your aid was instrumental in dispelling the infinite tsukuyomi. Of course, even that wouldn't have gotten you off the hook by itself... This is mainly thanks to support from the hero and the central force in ending the ninja war, Naruto and myself as the Sixth Hokage... Make sure you keep that in mind... So try and keep yourself under control, yeah...? Cause it'll be my ass on the line, this time..." It felt as if Kakashi gave Sasuke another lesson about being a ninja when they were younger.

"Yeah... Gomene'sai," he said bluntly. Sakura was unusually being quiet until she broke her silence, "You're really gonna leave?... Tsunade-sama is just about to finish creating your artificial arm out of Hashirama-sama's cells," a sweat ran down her neck.

"...Right now, I need to see this ninja world for myself... I need to know what kind of state this world is in. I feel like I'm finally able to see all of the things I've overlooked and missed up till now... And if I don't seize this opportunity... I might miss my chance to see with this kind of clarity again... On top of that... There has been a few things on my mind," replied Sasuke still straight faced.

"Well... What if... I asked you... To take me with you...?" Sakura looked down and blushed slightly holding her hands, remembering what happened when she asked Sasuke to take her with him when he left the village previously. She took a glance at him.

"This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you," He gave her a cold shoulder. _Nothing to do... with me...? _Sakura thought as she looked down, upset but also pissed at the same time. Kakashi ended up staying quiet and peeked at Sakura. She felt a soft tap on her forehead and came back to reality.

"I'll see you when I'm back," Sasuke smiled. He actually smiled, "... And... Arigatou..." Sakura blushed again a more deeper pink. _Just like when he left that one time..._

Sasuke walked away from the two and walked down the line of trees and caught Naruto in the corner of his eye. "I didn't think you'd come," Sasuke stared at Naruto

Naruto mumbled a soft 'Mm' and there was an awkward silence. "You... You're still at this..." Sasuke stuttered, he actually _stuttered_. _As my friend you fought to stop me... To the point that you lost an arm... And thanks to you, I was saved... We who use to quibble and fight over every little thing_. Naruto smirked. _Are now able to share the pain in each other's hearts. During my journey around the world, I thought to myself... That this feeling might not just be between us, but it might apply to more things... Bigger, greater things... But not everyone is able to do the things you can... And it probably won't go as planned either... Just look at how we turned out... And with bigger things... It'll only get harder... I think It's a lot like faith. To keep believing, trying, enduring until you finally become able. Because people entrust us to their hopes and rely on us to carry on... Perhaps this is was makes us ninjas._ Naruto gave Sasuke his semi-cut headband. "I'll keep this until we can actually sort things with eachother," he grabbed it tightly.

"You better, Teme! Or I'll kick your ass!" Naruto showed his traditional smile that reminded Sasuke of their younger days.

**_~Flash Back ends~_**

"MAMA!" Sarada shouted while she was coming into the house. Sakura was just finishing the dishes. "Y-Yes Sarada dear?

"B-Boys are really stupid aren't they?" She sat down on the dining chair as she crossed her arms and pouted like her mother as she blushed.

"Let me guess, Boruto again?" Sakura knew exactly how to cheer her up. She sat down on the table with her.

"W-Who else would it be... T-That baka stole my first kiss!" Sarada blushed and looked away from her wide-eyed and mouthed mother.

"You already had your first kiss? SHANNARO!"

"Mama! Shhhh! And yeah... So what..." She looked at Sakura. Sarada's face, that was once red, seemed to turn into a very curious one. Sakura giggled.

"What is it Sarada dear?" Sakura knew exactly what she was going to ask, because she asked her mother the exact same question.

"Who was your first kiss?" Sakura prepared for this, because after 18 years of her life she hadn't kissed one boy, but then Sasuke suddenly planted a soft kiss on her lips the day he came back from his journey of redemption.

"Actually, Papa was my first kiss," Sakura smiled brightly and waited to hear Sarada's reaction.

"So were you Papa's first kiss?" Sarada said lifting her glasses up, smiling.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Sasuke!" Sakura called to the stairs and a tall, well built man with black raven hair appeared in the kitchen wearing his shinobi clothes.

"What is it Sakura, don't yell at me after I take a ba-" Sasuke stood there rubbing his head with a towel, until he had a head on collision with his daughter.

"Papa!" Sarada hugged him tightly and Sasuke hugged her back.

"Kon'nichiwa... Sarada," Sarada let go and Sakura smiled gleefully on how close they were.

"Sarada honey, didn't you want to ask Papa something?" She tried to hide a smirk, but it was impossible.

"Oh! Papa, who was your first kiss?" Sarada stared at him with innocent eyes. Sakura was secretly sniggering in the background. _God dammit Sakura, you're gonna get punished for this..._ Sasuke's veins popped out, but somehow still smiled at her.

"It was some annoying pink-haired girl, that had a crush on me ever since we were 8 years old and-"

"I think that's a lie Sasuke, but why don't you ask Sarada the reason she brought this topic up?" She couldn't wait 'till Sasuke started punching Naruto, she could put the image it in her head. God, she loved protective Sasuke. He stared at Sarada.

"U-Um well... Boruto, took my first k-k-k-kiss!" Sarada blushed again and looked away, avoiding her father's gaze. Once Sasuke heard the name 'Boruto', he immediately thinks Naruto. Once he hears the word 'kiss', there's no stopping him now.

"Sakura, I have something to talk with Naruto about, why don't you come with me?" Sasuke's face was smiling on the outside, on the inside a storm was raging and all hell was breaking loose. He forcefully grabbed Sakura's hand and she grabbed Sarada's hand. _I think I might die of laughter anytime soon!_ Sakura thought as she chuckled.

"Why do I have to come?" Sarada questioned as they were half way there.

"So that you can see what happens when someone decides to mess with the Uchiha's!" Sasuke arrived and kicked down the Uzumaki's door.

"HEY TEME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI-" Naruto stomped his foot and put on an angry face. Abruptly, Sasuke tackled Naruto and started punching him on the ground.

"TEME!"

_-punch-_

"DOBE!"

_-punch_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_-punch-_

"YOU SHIT!"

_-punch-_

During that fight Hinata walked to Sakura and was worried for Naruto. "S-Sakura-chan, don't you think that we should stop them?" Hinata whispered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sakura was crying and laughing hysterically. Sarada just hid behind Sakura. Boruto, peeked his head out of their living room. Sarada saw him and blushed. Boruto saw that his Godfather and his Father fighting on the floor.

"M-Mama... W-What are they doing...?" Boruto silently came out of the living room.

"I-It's okay Boruto-kun... They always do this..." Hinata signalled for Boruto to get behind her. Sakura stopped laughing and decided to break the fight.

"Haaaah~. Okay, okay. You can stop having a go at each other."

"Shut up you whore! This is between me and hi-," Sakura punched him so hard that Naruto left a hole in the wall.

"What did you say..." Sakura was looking down above him with demon eyes, making Naruto looking like an ant at her feet(despite him being the Hokage.)

"N-Nothing, S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto gave an uncomfortable smile as he bowed his head.

* * *

-A couple minutes after-

Sakura was healing Naruto after Sasuke and her had given him a beating. Himawari came downstairs confused at what happened downstairs.

"Why the hell did you come here and kicked my ass all over? Ouch!" Naruto was sulking and flinched as Sakura touched a bruise.

"Gomene'sai Naruto, it was Sasuke's idea," Sakura apologized sincerely as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms, showing his well-built muscles.

"Still doesn't answer my question. Hey, teme. Why'd you beat me up?" Naruto, slightly pissed, turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You should tell your son to make sure he stays away from someone's personal space. Especially around here," he pointed to his mouth. Naruto looked confused.

"What? I don't get it," he was honestly confused.

"Boruto didn't tell you?" Hinata asked slightly confused as well.

"Tell me what? HEY I WANT TO BE INVOLVED TOO!" Naruto was acting childish again...

"Boruto and Sarada had their first kiss," Sakura said suddenly and smiled and clapped her hands.

"Mama!"

"Aunty!"

Sarada and Boruto blushed and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"NICE!" Naruto gave Boruto a thumbs up, Boruto punched his dad.

"ITAI!" Naruto fell off his chair.

"Papa! Shut up!" Boruto was pissed and embarrassed.

"Hai, hai," Naruto patted Boruto's head.

"By the way Papa, who was your first kiss?"

...

"I think it's about the time you guys get going," Naruto said smiling while pushing Sakura gently.

"Trying to get rid of us, eh?" Questioned Sakura giggling at the same time.

"Not at all! I appreciate your visit 'ttebayo!" Naruto gave them an uncomfortable smile.

"We should get going Sakura," Sasuke was slightly pissed still.

"The door's over there, BYE!" Naruto chuckled and scratched his head.

"Ja-Ne!" Sasuke stood up and grabbed Sarada's hand.

"I guess I'll see you, Hinata, Naruto. Hehe" Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's arm affectionately.

"Goodbye Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada" Hinata cheered as she waved goodbye at them.

"Ja-Ne, Teme!" Naruto gave them another of his familar smiles and waved more roughly.

"So who was your first kiss Papa?" Boruto asked again annoyed after his Dad didn't give an answer.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW BORUTO!" Naruto was just about to explode.

"WHY DON'T I GET TO KNOW!" Boruto's gonna punch him any moment, again...

"Papa, nii-san, ramen~," Himawari was tired of them and pulled their ears until they were at the dining table.

"ITAI!" The pair shouted out.

* * *

Raisa: WELL! There you go, my first ever FanFiction. I really hope you enjoyed it! ARIGATOU! Thanks for reading ^.^ Please leave feed back and your opinions :D, constructive criticism is very much welcome. R &amp; R, Ja-Ne!


End file.
